The existing grill includes an upper grill unit, a lower grill unit and a lift lever. The lower of the lift lever is pivot jointed to the lower grill unit. The upper grill unit is pivot jointed to the lift lever. When the grill is open to be used, the upper grill unit and the lift lever are crossed with an angle. Different angle the lift lever lifts, different the cross angle. The oil of the upper grill unit will not drop to the oil pan directly but to the lower grill unit or outside the lower grill unit to make the grill or the place dirty. The existing grill is used inconvenient, hardly to meet the requirement of the consumer.